


The Hegemony

by Thinker90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Military Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interstellar empire comes into contact with the toughest enemy they've ever encountered. The Natrolis Hegemony have spent centuries at the head of the spear confident that it was the baddest thing around, now an attack leaves them shaken, uncertain to what its future may be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hegemony

Guzman's Nebula

1445

19 October 2645

Destroyer NN Might of Heracles

Part of Patrol Group 32

The thump of his boots echoed as Captain Hadrian Shoals stepped onto the bridge. He observed his bridge crew as they worked, trying to detect any signs of strain. He had been doing this for the last two weeks as their two month-long patrol duty came to a close. He addressed his crew. "Good afternoon people. This is officially the last day of our deployment. Make sure things go smoothly and we can haul ass towards home." Cheers filled the bridge at his words. Captain Shoals nodded and walked towards the Engineering station. "Lieutenant. Grav generator is acting up. Damn near did a loop-d-loop in the john. Get someone to fix it will ya?" The lieutenant looked up from his screen and asked "Sir are you sure? I happen to know you like em'!" The captain snorted "Don't be a smart ass. Just get it fixed." The lieutenant grinning, nodded and commed maintenance.

Walking over to the command chair he saw his XO or executive officer, seated typing out a report in the command tablet. "Michael, what the hell're you still here for? Your shift is over. Let me earn my corn. Get some rest." Commander Michael Volk, grunted not looking up from the screen. "Rather not sir. Have a message from home. My wife messaged me. Seems like both my kids are in the shit. I've been commanded to impart to them the severity of their actions." Shoals guffawed. "You unlucky bastard. Thank god all my kids are grown. I hated teenagers. Even if five of the species were mine." Holding out his hand, he grabbed the coffee one of the crew had brought. Sipping the hot liquid carefully, he gave a sigh of relief. The fleet didn't skimp out on the brew. Grown on the hills of New Ceylon, the coffee was said to be the amoung the best coffees out there. Commander Volk got from the chair with a groan. Scrubbing his face vigorously, he mumbled to himself. "Time to face the harpy."

Walking over to his captain he handed over the shift log. He told Captain Shoals "Shift was routine enough I guess. Some outstanding items though. The secondary grav generator has been hit by power surges. Not sure what's causing it, but it randomly turns on. It's gonna start affecting the primary one soon enough if it keeps up." Chuckling, Captains Shoals said" I know. Took a tumble in the fresher. Well, I know what caused my adventure!" The commander shook his head. "Enjoyed it did you?" Shoals shrugged his shoulders." Get out of here commander. I can take it from here." "Sir." Snapping of his salute, he announced "Captain has the bridge." The captain replied. "I have the bridge. Set course for Theta, burn engines at fifty percent. Someone get me an uplink with the Teuton's Shield and Untold Fate."

The two ships he mentioned were corvettes. They were there to support Patrol Group 32 on an anti-piracy mission. The Theta system consisting of four planets and a yellow-giant, was a popular haven for pirates due to the massive asteroids that formed after a Jupiter-sized planet was ripped to pieces sometime in the past. These asteroids were known to have the hives of the Drakakh. This insectoid race were natural burrowers, but treated metals like titanium as detritus. Mining Corporations harvested these valuable metals, making them particularly attractive to pirates.

Shoals had managed to get the skippers of the two ships. "We will now head towards Theta. Loop around the system on our planned pass and see if the miners are more settled. If all goes well, in nine hours we will have concluded our mission and will be on our way home. I have set the nav points, should be easy enough." The two officers nodded their assent and cut the link. Just as he was settling in his seat, a tremendous blast rocked his ship. Thrown from his chair into a bulkhead the captain was dazed. It was chaos, all over the bridge personnel were on the deck with assorted injuries. The emergency lighting illuminated everything in a disconcerting red. The alarms shrieked in a cacophony of noise. Scrabbling up from the deck the captain roared "What the fuck was that! Report! What's the damage dammit?" A stunned looking lieutenant read her screen in a shaky voice "S-sir, d-damage was severe. The hull is breached in decks 32-54! Oxygen is being vented!" The captain growled "What the hell hit us? Never mind! Evac the decks and seal them!"

Looking at his Tactical display he nearly swore. The Untold Fate was in pieces. Literally. The bow of the ship had been severed and the rest of it was in flames, feeding on the escaping oxygen. Expanding his view he saw the Teuton's Shield fire its missiles off to the right of his screen. Another explosion tore through ship sending him to the ground again. As his vision faded he saw the corvette heavily damaged jump out. The vicious shriek of the hull exploding filled his ears and then he knew nothing.


End file.
